Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Tatarigoroshi-hen
Tatarigoroshi-hen (祟殺し編, dt. „Kapitel: Fluch-Mord“; veröffentlicht am 15. August 2003) Dieses Kapitel ist das dritte Fragekapitel von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Der englische Titel ist "Curse Killing". Der Titel bezieht sich auf die Idee, Menschen töten zu können, indem man sie verflucht und ihnen den Tod wünscht. Satoko Houjou wird in diesem Kapitel Opfer von Missbrauch. Keiichi Maebara, aus dessen Sicht das Kapitel erzählt wird, versucht ihr mit allen Mitteln zu helfen und beschließt zuletzt den Mord an Satokos Onkel Teppei. Allerdings zieht dieser ungeahnte Ereignisse nach sich, die Keiichi an seinem eigenen Verstand zweifeln lassen. Das Kapitel Minagoroshi-hen ist das Antwortkapitel und zeigt einen besseren Weg aus der verzweifelten Lage um Satoko und ihren Onkel. Das Tatarigoroshi-Szenario wird von Rika oft als das hoffnungsloseste und ihr verhassteste benannt, da sie hier ihre Freundin Satoko schrecklich leiden sehen muss. Zudem gibt es hier die Besonderheit, dass gleich zwei Figuren schwer vom Hinamizawa-Syndrom betroffen sind und sich gegenseitig darin auch noch steigern. Das Kapitel umfasst in der Anime-Serie folgende Episoden: Verfluchtes Mordkapitel 1 - Älterer Bruder Verfluchtes Mordkapitel 2 - Bindung Verfluchtes Mordkapitel 3 - Grenze Verfluchtes Mordkapitel 4 - Etwas Verlorenes Verfluchtes Mordkapitel 5 - Abbitte Vergleich Sound Novel / Anime In der Sound Novel (SN) wird die Annäherung zwischen Keiichi und Satoko, die zu ihrem quasi geschwisterlichen Verhältnis führt, ausführlicher dargestellt: Keiichi und Satoko streiten sich bei einem Pausengespräch darüber, wer von ihnen beiden besser kochen kann. Keiichi behauptet, er könnte zwar vielleicht nicht so gut kochen wie Mion oder Rena, aber bestimmt besser als Satoko. Dabei weiß er, dass er so gut wie gar nichts zubereiten kann. Darauf beschließt Mion, dies bei einem Club-Wettspiel festzustellen, in dem jeder ein Bento mitbringen soll. Das Clubmitglied mit dem schlechtesten Bento soll als Strafe zu Chie etwas Abfälliges über deren Lieblingsgericht Curryreis sagen. Keiichi kann nicht mehr zurück und versucht, zu Hause Reis, Miso-Suppe und gedünstetes Gemüse zuzubereiten, was ihm jedoch alles misslingt. Darauf kommen wie im Anime Rika und Satoko, und Satoko bereitet für alle ein einfaches Essen zu. Am nächsten Tag bringen Mion und Rena hervorragende Bentos mit, die von allen gelobt werden. Satoko und Rika haben ihre Bentos heimlich von ihren Verehrern Tomita und Okamura bekommen, da sie keine Zeit mehr hatten, eigene zu machen. Keiichis Bento sieht am ärmlichsten aus und besteht aus Resten von Satokos Essen vom Vorabend. Es wird von allen sehr spöttisch kommentiert und Keiichi steht schon als klarer Verlierer da. Doch er will nicht zulassen, dass Satokos Essen so schlechtgeredet wird, und betont, dass in diesem Essen Liebe und Mühe steckt. Es kommt zu einer Diskussion mit Tomita, der seinerseits Satoko zu verteidigen meint. Während die Jungen in der Klasse eher zu Tomita halten, kann Keiichi die Mädchen überzeugen. Schließlich zeigt Keiichi, dass Rikas und Satokos Bentos von Tomita und Okamura stammen. Damit sind die beiden Mädchen die Verliererinnen, aber Keiichi gibt zu, dass er sein Bento ebenfalls nicht selbst gemacht hat. Zu dritt nehmen sie die Strafe auf sich. Am Abend danach bereitet Satoko mit Keiichi bei diesem zu Hause gedünstetes Gemüse zu. Satoko ist an diesem Abend sehr ruhig und freundlich zu Keiichi. Es wird deutlich, dass er beginnt, für Satoko Gefühle wie für eine kleine Schwester zu entwickeln und zu glauben, er müsse an Satoshis Stelle Verantwortung für sie übernehmen. Keiichi wird von Satoko angerufen, da der Club in einer Notlage sei. Da Keiichi glaubt, es handele sich um eine Prügelei, erscheint er mit einem Golfschläger in Okinomiya auf dem Sportplatz. Allerdings handelt es sich nur um ein Baseballspiel und Keiichi blamiert sich bei seinem Auftritt. Er kann sich mit dem hervorragenden Pitcher der gegnerischen Mannschaft, Kameda, anfreunden und ihn dazu bringen, die "Hinamizawa Fighters" gewinnen zu lassen. Diese Stelle wurde im Anime in die zweite Staffel in die Episode Erwachendes Unglück Kapitel 2 - Machtlosigkeit verlegt. Nachdem Satoko von Teppei gefangengenommen wurde, diskutieren Keiichi, Mion und Rena, was man tun könne, um Satoko von ihm zu befreien. Dabei kommt die Diskussion auf, ob jemand anders statt Teppei die Vormundschaft für Satoko vom zuständigen Gericht erhalten könne. Keiichi schlägt Kimiyoshi und Irie vor, aber Mion nennt ihm ziemlich aggressiv die Gründe, weshalb das nicht gehe. Sie macht ihm klar, dass alle Mitglieder der Houjou-Familie in Hinamizawa nach wie vor ein schlechtes Ansehen haben und dass Irie nicht Satokos Vormund sein könne, da er nicht verheiratet sei. Mion wirft Keiichi vor, Satoko irgendwo hingeben zu wollen wie ein Haustier. Darauf erwidert Keiichi, Satoko könne wenigstens eine Zeitlang woanders wohnen, und schlägt dafür Mions Haus vor. Mion sagt, das würde ihre Großmutter niemals erlauben. Keiichi ist wütend, weil Mion alle seine Vorschläge zurückgewiesen hat, und beschuldigt sie, sie wolle Satoko überhaupt nicht helfen, worauf Mion zu weinen anfängt. Rena fragt daraufhin Keiichi sarkastisch, warum seine Eltern denn Satoko nicht aufnehmen würden, und bezeichnet voller Ironie das Problem als gelöst. Keiichi weiß, dass seine Eltern dafür kein Verständnis hätten. Rena fährt Keiichi an, weshalb er nichts dazu zu sagen habe. Keiichi wird sehr kleinlaut und entschuldigt sich bei Mion. Er erkennt, dass sie keine Lösung finden können. In der Nacht darauf macht Keiichi sich lange Gedanken darüber, ob es möglich wäre, Satoko heimlich in seinem Elternhaus aufzunehmen. Er erkennt aber, dass es alles andere als einfach ist, einen Menschen mit all seinen Bedürfnissen unbemerkt in einem Zimmer wohnen zu lassen. Als Satoko wieder in der Schule erscheint, streichelt Keiichi ihren Kopf. Darauf fühlt sich Satoko bedroht, erbricht sich und hält sich an einem Vorhang fest. Während dies auch im Anime enthalten ist, kommt hier in der Sound Novel ein zweites Mal Renas einschüchternde Seite zum Vorschein, wie zuvor schon bei der Diskussion über Satokos Vormundschaft. Als Keiichi sich Satoko trotz ihrer Angst weiterhin zu nähern versucht, schreit Rena Keiichi an, er solle den Mund halten und an seinem Platz bleiben. Ein weiteres Mal stellen alle fest, wie hilflos sie sind, außer Keiichi, der in dieser Situation offenbar Symptome des Hinamizawa-Syndroms entwickelt und den Mord an Teppei beschließt. Am Ende des Sound-Novel-Kapitels, nach Keiichis Rettung, wird das Schicksal eines Reporters dargestellt, der mit Keiichi ein Interview führte. Als sich Keiichi von ihm bedrängt fühlte, probierte er ein weiteres Mal seine vermeintliche Fähigkeit aus, jemanden durch einen Fluch zu töten. Er sagte ihm voraus, er werde im Wasser sterben, vermutlich als Abwechslung zu den von ihm zuvor seiner Meinung nach verursachten Todesfällen. Jahre später ertrank der Reporter tatsächlich. Eine Kassette mit der Aufzeichnung des Interviews, dessen Echtheit umstritten ist, wurde in seinem Nachlass gefunden. Keiichi war schon einige Wochen nach der Vorhersage gestorben.Kategorie:Manga